dcsuperherogirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Meet The Cheetah
#MeetTheCheetah is the eighth episode of Season 1 of DC Super Hero Girls. It aired on April 7, 2019 on Cartoon Network. Plot Diana tries out for the gymnastics team, and out-bests Barbi Minerva, making her the new team captain. She even out-bests Barbi when she gets higher grades then her. All the while, Barbi gets more and more jealous until at last she screams all the way home to her father's study. She looks through her father's collection of cursed artifacts, and selects a golden cat idol. She plans to cast a curse on Diana with it, but after she casts the incantation nothing appears to have happened. So she throws it on the floor in frustration and leaves, unaware that the idol's gem eyes started glowing. The next day, a storm is brewing over Metropolis High. Diana and her friends arrive at to school to find all the posters she and the other girls made for the upcoming dance slashed. Diana goes to the changing rooms to get her gym clothes when she is suddenly attacked by something. Her friends find her beat up but okay. Barbara deduces that this has something to do with a monster that has been summoned against Diana. After evacuating the school using the fire alarm, the girls suit up and begin their hunt for the monster. The beast had also killed the lights, making their search dark and scary. The girls split up with Green Lantern searching the library. She hears a cat, and suddenly gets attacked from behind. Batgirl is searching the hallways, fully equipped with tracking gear. She is also monitoring the others, and picks up the monster's signal which takes out Green Lantern's signal. Batgirl panics when she sees the monster is coming towards her. However, she cannot see it, especially when its signal is right on top of her. The monster happens to be hiding in the ventilation, and attacks Batgirl. Zatanna is searching the cafeteria, feeling very scared. Something with glowing green eyes is lurking in the darkness. In her panic, Zatanna fires several blasts of magic at the stalker before running away. Supergirl is searching the prinical's office, and catches sight of the monster. She chases after it, but accidentally gets frozen by Zatanna. The monster then corners Zatanna and attacks her. Bumblebee finds the monster in the hallways, which spots her. She flies off into the gym to hide. The monster comes looking for her, growling. Bumblebee takes a moment to build up her courage, and then comes out of hiding firing stingers at the beast. Her attacks have no effect on the monster, which attacks her. Wonder Woman arrives at the gym and confronts the monster, which happens to be a human-sized cheetah. After Bumblebee gets tossed aside, Cheetah charges at Wonder Woman and attacks. Wonder Woman uses her gauntlets to shield off Cheetah's slashing attacks and her gymnastic skills to evade. Then in a final showdown, Wonder Woman and Cheetah charge at one another. Cheetah is defeated, leaving Wonder Woman victorious. However, Cheetah retreats to the girls' washroom. Wonder Woman goes after her, only to find Barbi. She admits her jealousy to Diana and the creation of the "creature". Diana advises her not to compare her successes to those of other. Diana then finds her friends beaten up but okay, except for Supergirl who is still frozen by Zatanna's magic. She tells them that Cheetah got away, but is convinced they will see her again. Meanwhile, Barbi is revealed to be the Cheetah, who chooses to embrace her newfound power and vows revenge against Wonder Woman. Cast * Kimberly Brooks as Karen Beecher/Bumblebee * Grey Griffin as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman * Tara Strong as Barbara Gordon/Batgirl and Barbara-Ann "Barbi" Minerva/Cheetah * Nicole Sullivan as Kara Danvers/Supergirl * Myrna Velasco as Jessica Cruz/Green Lantern *Kari Wahlgren as Zee Zatara/Zatanna Trivia * As of this episode, Bumblebee is upgrading her suit. Gallery * Meet The Cheetah/Gallery Video DC Super Hero Girls Monster on the Loose! Cartoon Network High School Rivals DC Super Hero Girls Animated Series Scaredy-Bat! DC Super Hero Girls Animated Series Not All Cats Land On Their Feet �� DC Super Hero Girls Category:Episodes